secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
V.V. Argost
Vincent Vladislav Argost, more commonly referred to as V.V. Argost or simply Argost, is the main antagonist in The Secret Saturdays. He remains the Saturdays' worst and most dangerous enemy throughout the series, outwitting them on several occasions and causing them a sizeable amount of harm. Background Argost is the Yeti 'of Himalayan legend and folklore, the beast that is claimed to terrorize visitors to the mountain range. This is evidenced by his collection of human tools and equipment in his hideout. It was shown that among his victims were Drew and Doyle's parents while the children were separated for years. Argost, however, had been planning to walk amongst humans in his quest to find Kur and, together with his companion, the Xing-Xing, had been watching television to learn humanity's ways and to properly speak. When he considered himself learned enough, he crafted a mask out of stone to hide his cryptid face and went out into the human world. His first stop was Baron Finster, where he provided the criminal with designs for a scorpion-like lower body to eliminate his wheelchair-bound state. In return, all he wanted was the funding to begin Weird World , a show regarding cryptids. In truth, he used the show to assist as well as cover him in his search for Kur. His museum of cryptid relics and trinkets is really an arsenal of magical objects he plans to use to get his hands on the most powerful cryptid of all, Kur. Argost likes to pepper his speech with French words and phrases, and his most common greeting to others is "Greetings and bienvenue." This is also shown in "The Kur Stone", when Argost tells the Saturdays "C'est la mort", which is French for "This is death." He commonly uses cryptid animals and plants as weapons against the Saturdays and wears a cape made from Megatooth shark skin which can shield him from attacks. In the game ''Code of the Cryptids, he has the ability to control lightning and his megatooth shark skin gives him the ability to glide. In the final episode of season 1, Kur Rising, his mask is cracked by Zak during the fight. In the premiere of season 2, episode Kur:Part One, it is revealed that following his defeat at Antarctica that Argost has disappeared. Despite this, his loyal fans however have been spray painting "Argost Lives" on buildings, cars, and even the Saturday's own Airship (much to Doc's chagrin). When the Saturdays go on the run, Doyle, aided by Zon and later Van Rook, begins a search to find him to find out all he knows about Kur to help the Saturdays. Van Rook has stated if Argost is alive, he will be licking his wounds in a place where he feels at home. When Doyle mentions they already tried Weird World, Van Rook berates his former apprentice for his lack of imagination saying that Argost has always preferred cryptids to people. In other words, he will be recuperating somewhere isolated and close to one of his "pets." Up until recently, it was unknown that Argost's "face" was actually some kind of mask (although it was mentioned in the promo site "Weird World"), which was revealed in the end of season 1 when Zak cracked it during their fight. This is because he is actually a cryptid, the legendary Yeti. He has powerful claws and muscle power, along with a twisted evil mind. Argost also showed a high level of agility in The Atlas Pin during the dogfight between the Saturday Airship and Argost's Warship. Annoyed the fight was not finished quickly he left the ship and leaped from his own ship onto the Griffin from a considerable distance, making the landing with little effort before proceeding to hit the ship with acid pellets. Also in Kur:Part Two, he is shown to be able to scale the side of a building, his hands and "claws" were literally digging into the stonework. In Life in the Underground his claws are shown to leave marks in solid steel. This happens when he is talking to Zak in the clock tower and casually traces his claws over a metal beam, leaving an obvious indent behind. In his true form Argost is a lot taller than a normal human, which explains his hunched-over position when he is in disguise. He is possibly as tall or taller than the Hibagon and also very strong and agile, able to take on multiple opponents with little effort. He has a knack of using cryptids in battle in ways that no one thought possible before, such as using the neural parasites to actually control someone when it was originally believed one could only view what the host saw and not manipulate them. Doc has mentioned before that the Secret Scientists probably don't even know a fraction of his capabilities. Argost also seems to have a natural affinity with certain cryptids, maybe because he is a cryptid himself. Though not the same as Zak's Kur powers, it has been seen that certain cryptids naturally obey him, like in Once More the Nightmare Factory when he is fighting with Doc and releases a horde of insects that normally attack anyone. The creatures don't attack him but instead go straight for Doc. Even the Bunyips, who are notorious for trouble making, appear to "behave" when they are around him. It was believed by Doyle in Kur:Part Two that Argost was actually dead when he and Van Rook track Munya to Scotland and discover he has been faking Weird World promos with a text-to-audio device. Argost turns out to actually be alive and saves Zak from a sneak attack from Rani Naga by tackling her off her cryptid mount, although all Zak and Fiskerton see is a blurry shadow during the incident. He later appears in person after Zak sends all the cryptid attackers home, then grabs Zak, taking him up to the top of a building. Fisk follows and the two fight briefly before the cryptid loses his balance and looks like he is about to fall off the building when Argost grabs his arm, pulling Fisk to safety. He tells Zak he hopes that this action is enough proof that all he wants is to talk. He admits he knows Zak's true identity and in the end he will most likely betray him, but he is willing to teach Zak to control his power "covertly" through Weird World. Zak agrees despite the risks and later asks Doyle to dig up as much has he can of Argost's past so he can have an edge over Argost if he needs it. Kur powers]] In And Your Enemies Closer, Argost made his final move, secretly shows up to help Zak remove a dangerous cryptid from Dr. Beeman's lab, which later turns out to be Argost's final trap that puts Zak's life in danger. He then captured Zak and took him to a secret island where he revealed he had obtained the Monday's smoke mirror from the Louvre, having learned about the existence of the Mondays when he hacked into the Saturday's database. Using Zak's presence in the mirror, Argost freed Zak Monday, let him attack the captive Zak only to capture him and use the Flute Of Gilgamesh to steal the evil doppelganger's powers, killing him in the process. At the same time, Doyle and Drew discover that their parents were lost because they were attacked by a Himalayan monster called the Yeti. Upon inspecting the beast's abandoned lair, they discover a mold for Argost's mask, who at the same time, rips his mask off, revealing his true identity as a cryptid. He then remarks to the surprised Zak that the news could of helped Zak five minutes ago, implying Zak could have controlled him before he gained his new powers. Zak and Argost go into a battle, using Munya as the weapon. Controlling him with their power, Argost wins. Luckily, Tsul 'Kalu, Doc, Komodo, and Fiskerton rescue him. But, Argost and Munya escape. Zak then tells everyone that Argost has the power to control a cryptid army. In War of the Cryptids, Argost's complete back story is explained at first. Having obtained a television as a 'souvenir' from one of mountain camps, he and the Xing-Xing cryptid he captured learned how to speak English. After coming back from his attack on the Blackwell's camp, the Xing-Xing warned Argost that the humans would come after him. Argost wasn't worried however, as he donned the mask he had made while planning to walk among humans. In the present, Argost used his stolen Anti-Kur powers to raise an army of the most vicious cryptids to live and had them attack capital cities all over the world. His attack is halted by the Saturdays and their allies. Argost was then confronted by Drew and Doyle for his attack on their family two decades ago, he merely taunts them by listing their parents among his many victims. He soon escapes after Zak talks sense into his mother and uncle over their actions. Eventually, he is approached by the Nagas who see him as the true Kur worthy of following other than Zak. They convince him to eliminate humanity instead of enslaving it, something that causes him to better prefer as he has army begin this plan. When the Saturdays stormed Weird World and prepared to fight the Nagas, Argost offered to let everyone go free if Zak went with him. At first, Zak didn't agree until during the fight, Rani Nagi launched a fatal blast at Drew. Van Rook intercepted the attack and died in Drew's arms. Wishing to stop the destruction, Zak agrees to Argost's offer. The Death of V.V. Argost Argost and Zak descended a staircase and during the descent, Zak asks if they fight "one on one, Kur vs. Anti-Kur." Chuckling, Argost denies and the two Kurs enter a small chamber. Argost is instantly encased within a soundproof chamber, and brings out a Devonian Annelid to extract Zak's power, all the while playing a recording of the music from the Flute of Gilgamesh. Zak gives Argost one last speech about how Argost was never a good scientist and that he will never know what it's like to give up things to "save the people you love." Argost tells Zak he'll have to "grovel louder" and Zak explains, knowing full well that Argost can't hear him, that "Matter and Anti-matter don't play well together. Have fun learning that lesson." before dying. Argost absorbs the last of the power and, after all the years of finally searching for Kur, he quietly whispers "yes.." before roaring the same word again. Argost's soundproof case explodes and Argost hovers in the air, orange and green light glowing all around him. Argost hovers in the room while shouting his signature catchphrase, "Greetings and bienvenue, world! Have I got a show to put on for you!". Cackling at the top of his lungs, Argost suddenly draws a shrill gasp of pain. Argost's Cape and clothing disintegrates into dust and a naked Argost screams in agony before being sucked into the Matter/Anti-matter vortex and ending the threat of the Weird World host, V.V. Argost forever. However it is revealed that in the crossover episode "T.G.I.S" of Ben 10 Omniverse that Argost was actually thrown into a state of anti-matter flux and had in place a back-up plan with Dr. Animo to revive him through the use of cryptid and alien DNA. He is indeed returned to life by the mad doctor although after three years instead of the agreed upon month and in a chimeric amalgamation of various cryptids that he at first finds less than pleasing. However he quickly finds his new body is to his advantage when he seeks revenge on Zak and is thrilled to learn that he still has the powers of the anti-matter Kur which allows him to control an entire army of mutant cryptids with a single thought. Ultimately he is defeated once again through the teamwork of Zak and Ben Tennyson, the latter of whom manages to drain Argost's powers; effectively trapping him within his own body in a coma-like state. Series Season 1= '''The Kur Stone:Part One The Kur Stone:Part Two The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit Cryptid vs. Cryptid Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory The Atlas Pin Shadows of Lemuria Kur Rising |-| Season 2= Kur:Part Two The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Into The Mouth of Darkness The Legion of Garuda The Return of Tsul 'Kalu Life in the Underground And Your Enemies Closer War of the Cryptids Special T.G.I.S. Notable Equipment and cryptid "pets" *Devonian Annelid *Al-Kaseem Firecracker Beetle *Flesh-eating Black Fly *Nicaraguan Blood Sucking Vine *Megatooth Shark Skin Cape *Argost's Warship *Mongolian Death Worm Venom *Olgoi Khorckhoi (from the game, Code of the Cryptids) *Neural Parasite *Mississauga Blob *Shamirs *Flashlight Frog *Migas *Jinshin-Mushi *Underwater flies *Peluda *Bird eating spider of Peru *Kraken's Necklace *The Fang (taken from Zak Monday) *Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca (destroyed by Argost) *Flute of Gilgamesh (destroyed by Argost) External links *Weirdworld Show, fake website for the show within a show: Weird World. Quotes *"Greetings and bienvenue." '-V.V Argost's Catchphrase' *"Kur and I are one, his body is my body. And your body . . . Well I hope you like the two piece model..." '-V.V Argost to Zak Saturday in ''Kur Rising' *"Oh, how I detest the fresh air." '-Argost in The Atlas Pin' *"Munya we're losing this fight. Naturally I blame you. Please, fly us home to hide your shame." '-Argost to Munya in The Atlas Pin' *"Not now. Daddy's too busy to play." '- Argost to the Bunyips in Into The Mouth of Darkness' *"You wound me, dear boy, of course I'll be plotting behind your back. I am going to deceive you, manipulate you and when I've gotten what I want . . . well . . . I'll let your imagination conjure up the gruesome finale. Your only hope of survival is that somehow the things I teach you will be enough for a twelve-year-old boy to outwit the world's most dangerous mind, before I render you to pieces like a wolverine with a squeak toy." '- Argost to Zak Saturday in Kur:Part Two' *"Greetings and bienvenue, Doctor Cheveyo. My name is V.V Argost. You may recognize me from my delightful television program, V.V Argost's Weird World, or from the time you and your friends broke into my home and stole a giant wonderful rock from me... Did I mention I would very much like it back?" '- Argost to Henry in The Kur Stone:Part One ' *"Yes, and what crucial information that would have been on the earth three minutes ago." '-V.V. Argost to Zak in And Your Enemies Closer' *"Please. My moment." '- Argost to Munya in Cryptid vs. Cryptid' *"That was my... MOMENT!" '- Argost to Zak in War of the Cryptids' *"GREETINGS AND BIENVENUE, WORLD! HAVE I GOT A SHOW TO PUT ON FOR YOU!" '- Argost's final words before vanishing in War of the Cryptids''' *"What wonderful music you and I shall make." '-Argost taking The Flute of Gilgamesh at the end of Legion of Garuda' *"They are a parade complete with dragons and a blimp." '-Argost to Munya and Abbey Grey after they lose Doyle, Van Rook, Grosshomme, and the cryptids in ''The Return of Tsul 'Kalu. *"Yes... YYEEEEEEESSSS!" '''- Argost after the death of Zak Saturday and finally gaining the power of Kur. *"If you were the trustworthy sort . . . I wouldn't be here would I?!" '- Argost to Doyle in ''Van Rook's Apprentice. *"Megatooth Shark skin! And so stylish!" '''- Argost to Drew and Doyle after using his cape to shield himself from their attacks in Van Rook's Apprentice *"It wounds me to melt the insides of such a magnificent beast... but I'm a very petty man!" '- Argost on using Mongolian Death Worm venom to kill Zon. In ''The Kur Stone:Part Two' * "Alas, tis' the hour of adieu. Many unhappy pestilences to you all!" '- Argost's farewell to the Saturdays after gaining the Kur Stone.' * "Did I? Oh, there were so many back in those days, one can hardly remember each individual scream." '''Argost gloating about killing Drew and Doyle's parents in War of the Cryptids Trivia ]] *Since Argost was a cryptid, he was afraid that Zak could control him like any other one. That is why he wore a mask. There was no longer any need for it once he stole Zak Monday's Anti-Kur powers. The only reason he would remove it is because the power he stole grants him immunity to being influenced by Zak. *Interestingly, in The Atlas Pin, when Argost flew around the world in search of Kur, he did not go anywhere near Zak's location (Kumari Kandam) nor Antarctica. *Ironically, Argost tried to kill Zak multiple times, believing Zak was the one who would stop Kur when in fact Zak is Kur. In other words, Argost tried to kill the one he wanted control of. *Even more ironic, Argost actually had control of Zak with the neural parasite in the episode Shadows of Lemuria, the second to last episode of season 1. However, Argost did not make Zak use his powers, possibly because he underestimated Zak and didn't think that he would be Kur. *His full name is Vincent Vladislav Argost in season 2. *Following his disappearance, his loyal fans have taken to spray painting "Argost Lives" on various objects, like buildings and vehicles. His fans, ironically enough, sprayed "Argost Lives" on the Saturdays' own Airship. *He is a temporary NPC in Cartoon Network's MMO FusionFall for Thanksgiving 2009 making him the first character from The Secret Saturdays to be in the game. As a part of FusionFall's first anniversary, he was confirmed as a permanent NPC that will be launched during the 2010 expansion. *In Argost's mansion there is a plaque depicting a picture of him in a crown and holding a scepter. On the plaque "orbis terrarum est mei" is written. Translated from Latin into English it means "the world is mine." *It should be noted that Zak has never tried using his powers on Argost's "pets" to turn them against him. *One Secret Saturdays website jokingly has "Argost Lives" spray painted on it. *So far Argost has fought Zak twice in the series and lost both times, but in War of the Cryptids he is about to challenge Zak, to the most unpleasant, dangerous, and ultimate task of his life. *In the episode And Your Enemies Closer, it is revealed that he is actually the legendary cryptid, the Yeti, and that it is his fault Drew and Doyle's family got separated. He takes items from camps he attack as souvenirs meaning he attacks for fun and not for food. One of the souvenirs was a TV which he and the Xing-Xing used to learn English. **Also, this could mean that Argost's first language was Tibetan. *One could actually say that Argost has finally defeated Zak as of War of the Cryptids, since he seemingly dies moments after Zak's "death". **Also in a way, he technically killed Zak twice as he already killed his counterpart Zak Monday. *Oddly enough, reality did not warp when he became negative Kur and fought Zak (Positive Kur) despite him getting close enough for a long enough time. *His name Vladislav has a romanian-serbian origin. *His Hybrid form in Ben 10 Omniverse resembles the dragon winged and wyrm tailed satyr depiction of the devil but with a dragon for an arm. *Argost's most recurring weapon in the series (prior to And Your Enemies Closer), was the Devonian Annelid. See also *Munya *V.V. Argost Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:V.V. Argost Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Category:Quotes Category:Main Antagonist Category:Argost's Army Category:Comic book stories Cryptid Category:Comic book stories Characters Category:Deceased